gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycommu
|english=Psycommu |kanji=サイコミュ |romaji=Saikomyu |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, |function=Control System |designer=Dr. Flanagan |manufacturer=Flanagan Institute |operator=Principality of Zeon, Earth Federation Forces, Neo Zeon |first=0079 |type=Enhancement }} Psycommu (サイコミュ Saikomyu) is a control mechanism in the Universal Century time line of the Gundam meta-verse. It is a system mainly utilized by Newtype pilots to mentally control the mobile suits or mobile armor and their equipment. Newtype technologies Psycommu system A Psycommu is a mind-machine interface device designed to receive the powerful psycho-waves (thought waves that are similar to brainwaves, but not electrical in nature) of a Newtype and translate them into computer commands. The name derives from psychic and communicator. The research into psycommu started when it was discovered that the psycho-waves can bypass the radio interference created by the Minovsky particles. The Principality of Zeon's Flanagan Institute began researching the Newtype phenomenon and developed the psycommu system to be used exclusively by Newtypes. Using the psycommu system, a Newtype can use their thoughts alone to control remote weaponry such as Bits and Funnels, as well as mobile armor and later mobile suits. The first mobile armor to use this system was the MAN-08 Elmeth, while the first mobile suit was the MSN-02 Zeong. Later on, the system was also used to decrease response times. In the world of Gaia Gear, psycommu system is usable by normal pilots. However, it puts heavy stress on the pilots' body/brain, to the point where they could become permanently handicapped. In most cases, a psycommu-equipped Man Machine will have the system sealed by default if it detects its pilot is not a Newtype, though it can be manually activated in an emergency. Bio-Sensor In UC 0087, a variant of the psycommu system, known as the Bio-Sensor, was developed to interface the newtype pilot with a mobile suit. The bio-sensor amplified the power, speed, and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time, and in some cases used the psychic power as a weapon, when the pilot was mentally and emotionally distraught, usually when angry or upset. The MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, and the PMX-003 The O were known to be equipped with bio-sensors. In the novelisation of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, the RX-139 Hambrabi was also equipped with the bio-sensor. Psycommu Controller Headset The Psycommu Controller Headset is a technology installed in the second Qubeley Mk-II. The headset is headgear designed to read the psycowaves of the Newtype wearing it, and then transmitting those signals to a mobile suit equipped with a receiver. This allows a Newtype to control psycommu controlled remote weapons even from outside of the mobile suit. Anti-funnel System The Anti-funnel System was used by the mobile suit REON (Robotic Environment Operating-system Nucleus) Ver.5.7 Gundam Zephyr Phantom Mark II "Reon", in the manga of the same name. The AFS worked by blocking Psycommu waves from a Psycommu System of any sort and thus disrupting any use of remote weapons such as bits or funnels. Psycoframe Appearing in Char's Counterattack and later in Gundam Unicorn, the Psycoframe '''(Psycho-Frame) is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. NT-D System The psycoframe was later used on the MSN-06S Sinanju and the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam series. The psycoframe of the latter enables a non-newtype pilot to effectively fight against a Newtype opponent by taking over their funnels and/or bits via the NT-D System (Newtype Destroyer System). Psyco-control system This technology allows a mobile suit to be externally controlled via the psycommu system. Developed by the Earth Federation's Newtype Labs, this system is first installed in the second unit of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, and is a standard feature of the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. The technology is later obtained by the renegade Principality of Zeon soldiers based at the asteroid Axis. Quasi-Psycommu The '''Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes and normal humans can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as incoms. Incoms, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the incom would be otherwise disrupted by Minovsky Particles. The quasi-psycommu system was first developed in the AMX-002 Neue Ziel by the Axis Zeon in 0083, only known as "half-control computer system". Later, the Titans, in Universal Century 0087, developed their own miniaturized version, which appeared in several units such as the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, and the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. When the wreckage of the Psyco Gundam Mark II was retrieved by the Neo Zeon they reverse engineered it and used it in several of their own units such as the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma and AMX-014 Doven Wolf. Neo-Psycommu An advanced type of psycommu system developed by the Crossbone Vanguard commander, Iron Mask, and installed in his huge mobile armor XMA-01 Rafflesia. When using the Neo-psycommu, numerous fiber optics wires are connected to the neural receptors within Iron Mask's helmet, allowing him to operate the Rafflesia via thought alone, without the use of any conventional levers, pedals, or manual controls. Bio-Computer Developed around the U.C.120s, the Bio-Computer is a new kind of man-machine interface and a next-generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. It is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the Earth Federation Forces, who hoped to employ it as a mobile suit control system. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data collected by the MS’ sensors on a computer monitor, the Bio-Computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. The Bio-Computer was first employed in F90II Gundam F90II, and then also incorporated in the F91 Gundam F91 and the F97 (Crossbone Gundam) series. EXAM system The EXAM System (Blue Destiny) was quite similar to the Bio-computer, except that it worked using the soul of Newtype Marion Welch, embedded into the system. Due to the fact that it contained a soul, it sometimes went berserk and could not be controlled by the pilot, with sometimes fatal results. To counter this the operation time was limited to 5 minutes. HADES An acronym for HYPER ANIMOSITY DETECT ESTIMATE SYSTEM. It is a controversial system which seems to be similar to the earlier developed EXAM System. The HADES was created by the Augusta Newtype Lab with the data they requested from Chlust Moses regarding the EXAM system. As with the EXAM system, the HADES provides a temporary increase in equipped mobile suit's performance along with increased reaction times to the pilot. This strengthening of the pilot's abilities is done by forcibly increasing and speeding up the neurotransmissions in the pilot's brain. This process, however, leads to the side effect of gradual memory loss. Akin to the EXAM system's aggression and tendency to go berserk, the HADES can activate without the pilot's consent when it detects a perceived threat, regardless of it being an ally or foe. When under the influence of the system, the mobile suit's visor glows red and all of its exhaust vents glow yellow. n_i_t_r_o System The 'n'ewtype 'i'njection 't'race 'r'eformed 'o'ldtype System is a new version of the Psycommu System. Installed on the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai, the n_i_t_r_o System forcibly enhances a normal pilot into a Cyber Newtype temporarily, and causes the mobile suit to emit blue flames during the process. It improves the response time, and allows the use of complicated fire control system as well as remote weaponry such as Delta Kai's Fin Funnels. However, the process of forcibly turning the pilot into a Cyber Newtype involve "rewriting" the brain, and this causes the pilot's personality to become unusually aggressive and unstable. Psyco Neutralizer A psycommu system featured in Gundam Evolve, the Psyco neutralizer is an advanced model of the Bio-sensor installed on the MSZ-006-P2/3C Zeta Gundam P2/3C Type, allowing the pilot to fully control the MS with precise movement. This system also allows the pilot to psychically interfere with other Newtype weaponry. Angel Halo While the other psycommu systems merely read brainwaves and translated them into machine code to control the weapons, the Angel Halo harnessed the power of hundreds of "psychickers," the exact nature of which is unknown (all controlled by one single newtype in the middle) and used them to "devolve" the human mind. It would literally force an adult mind to think like a baby and even further back. It was used to attempt to mind wipe all inhabitants of Earth. Angel Halo had no outer defenses, it was only guarded by a Zanscare fleet. However, the effect of the structure's systems prevented potential attackers from getting close. Alternative Universe Analogue/Appearance in Alternative Universe *In After Colony era, the Zero System functions in a similar way to the Bio-Computer. *In After War era, the Flash System has the exact same functions as the psycommu system, designed specifically for Newtypes. *In the Cosmic Era, there exist similar systems, such as the DRAGOONs, that allow users to control remote weapons. However, except for a few cases, most of these function closer to a quasi-psycommu system. *Two types of the Bit Control System in Anno Domini exist: the first type is designed for those with Quantum Brainwaves which functions closer to the psycommu system, while those installed in Cherudim and Zabanya function closer to Quasi-Psycommu system, as they were assisted by Haros. *While unnamed, X-Rounder systems from Gundam AGE have the exact same function as the psycommu system, designed specifically for X-Rounders. *The RX-Zeromaru from Gundam Build Divers has a 'NinTo-Do system' which functions like the Newtype Destroyer System, and it also has the same acronym, NT-D. *The "n_i_t_r_o System" is used by the MBF-PNN Gundam Astray No-Name in Gundam Build Divers. External Links *Newtype on Wikipedia *Newtype on GundamOfficial *ja:エンジェル・ハイロゥ *ja:サイコミュ *ja:サイコフレーム *ja:EXAMシステム Category:Universal Century Category:Universal Century Technology